At home again
by Yana125
Summary: Esteban and the others found the last Mysterious City of Gold. What will they do after that? Find out!


Before you start reading the fanfic I must tell you some things. In my imagination the second season ends with a start of a mission. Our heroes must destroy every City with the great tresure. There is an organisation which want to use the sun energy to rule the world and Esteban and the others must stop them.

In my continuation of the story the other four Mysterious Citiey of Gold can be found in these places: Australia, Antarctica, Europe (the Alps) and Africa (Egypt).

And last but not least… I do NOT own The Mysterious Cities of Gold!!! (unfortunately -.-) This is just a fanmade story!

_______

-At home again-

Slowly the Sun climed higher and higher on the bright blue sky. The cold night faded away and soon the wether became hotter. Sometimes the wind ran through the endless desert and some sand flew away with it.

A brown haired boy was standing in this desert, watching the distance. He finally finished his mission. All seven Mysterious Cities of Gold became just a legend. But first of all nobody could use the dangerous power of the Sun.

When this came to his mind he looked up at the sky. The Sun was so bright maybe never was that bright before. The boy thought the Sun must know what happened on the Earth. They saved it after all. Saved it from the men who wanted to destroy it with the power of that beautiful luminary.

„Esteban!" came a voice not far away. The boy turned around and saw a tall man with a cloak floating behind him walking towards him.

„Mendoza! Are you feeling better?" asked Esteban as the man stopped next to him.

„Better than ever" answered Mendoza. „What are you doing out here? It's getting hot. Or you want a sunstroke?"

„I was just thinking… Thinking about what happened in the past few years… We traveled around the world, saw beautiful places hidden from other men, met with wonderful people… and we saved everything… It ended yesterday and I still can't believe it…"

For a minute none of them said anything. They were just standing there watching the distance. Finaly Mendoza broke the silence.

„Where will you kids go?"

Esteban looked at Mendoza then turned to the other side where the great Golden Condor was. It was so bright in the sunlight he couldn't look at it for long.

„We plan to visit all the places where we found a Mysterious City of Gold. The guards are still there somewhere and we want to tell them personally what happened."

„And after that?"

Esteban didn't answer it immediately. First he looked down to the sand and just then said anything.

„We're going home."

Mendoza looked at Esteban with a questioning expression on his face but then smiled.

„Then I think we won't meet in the future again."

„Maybe…"

Suddenly Mendoza turned to Esteban. The boy looked up at him and turned face to face with the man.

„I'm really proud of you Esteban" Mendoza started. „When we first met you was just a little boy who got dizzy in high places. But now when I look at you I see a real man who can protect everyone dear to him. And I know your father is watching you right now and he's proud too."

Mendoza reaised his hand towards Esteban. The boy looked at the hand not knowing what to do at first but then he took the hand.

„Our journey together as a team ends here. From now on we continue our lifes in separated ways. I don't know if fate wants us to meet again but I'm already looking forward to it."

Esteban smiled and they pumped hands.

„I'm looking forward to it too."

Later that day Esteban, Tao and Zia packed everything they needed on the long journey and got into the Golden Condor.

„Good bye! Thank you for everything!" Zia waved her hand to the villagers.

„Live in peace!" said Tao.

„Esteban!"

Esteban looked down at Mendoza.

„Take good care of your friends!"

Esteban smiled and waved his hand as the window closed. The Condor stretched its wings and started rising towards the sky. When it reached the right height it pulled its legs back and flew away to the distance.

The villagers watched them until they disapeared on the sky then went back to theire homes.

„Mendoza?" Pedro looked at Mendoza.

„Wh-wh-wh-where are they go-go-go-going?" asked Sancho.

„They're going home" answered Mendoza still looking to there where the Condor was seen last.

„So we will meet them in Barcelona?"

„I don't think so" Mendoza finaly looked at his friends. „There hearts don't lead them to Europe. There is a place in the world what they feel more likely there home then Spain. A place where they can now live theire lifes not fearing what dangers they have to face…"

*

A young lady around the age of eighteen was sitting on the grass. She was picking plants which can be used in medicines. Suddenly she heard a strange sound yet really familiar. She looked around and in the distance she saw something on the sky. It was shining so bright in the sunlight.

„That's…" she was so surprised she couldn't finish her sentence. She stood up and started running towards the village leaving her basket behind. She wasn't even in the village when she started shouting. „Vainakocha!"

In the center of the village a man looked at the running lady.

„What's the metter Mayena?" he asked when Mayena arrived. „What happaned?"

Mayena was too tired to say anything. She just pointed to the distance. Vainakocha and the other Mayas looked up at the sky and theire eyes were widened when they recognised what was heading towards them.

It was a bird but not an ordinary one. A big Golden Condor fueled by the Sun. The Mayas left the big empty place among the houses and watched the Condor as it landed on the grass. For a moment nothing happened but then the glass on the Condors' head opened and three figures were revealed themselves.

It was two boy and a girl. One of the boys looked seventeen while the other boy and the girl looked fifteen. When they saw the surprised Mayas a smile appeared on theire faces.

„Esteban, Zia, Tao!" Mayena ran to the Condor. „We thought you would never come back!"

„We told you we will come back!" said Tao and he climbed out of the Condor.

„And we are reliable persons not like the Spaniards" said Zia and she climbed out too.

Before Esteban followed them he looked around. He finaly came back here where they found the first Mysterious City of Gold. The view was the same when they left a few years ago. As he breathed in the air of this land a nice feeling filled his heart. It was good to be at home again…

____

Finished! This was my first Mysterious Cities of Gold fanfiction. I hope you liked it! I wrote it because:

1) New series will coming soon.

2) Soon we can buy the first series on DVD in Hungary ^.^

And some other thing before you ask:

- Esteban asked Mendoza about how was he feeling because in my epic last battle he protected Esteban and injured.

- And I think it would be nice end of the series if the kids go back to the land of the Mayas. Zia and Tao lived theire lifes in this area and Esteban's father died there. Spain is not the country they can live theire lifes but this place is what the three of them can call theire real home.


End file.
